


And the years just keep getting brighter

by lightyears



Series: It's Always You [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Wedding Night, wedding smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightyears/pseuds/lightyears
Summary: “Plus,” Clarke adds, when he simply raises his eyebrows. “It’s my birthday in about an hour. I think orgasms would be a good present.”“Oh, they would, would they?” Bellamy asks with a smirk, thumb sweeping over the column of her neck teasingly. “Getting married wasn’t enough?”“I told you, that was for Christmas,” she says, not for the first time today.It’s turned into sort of an inside joke between them, how Christmas has become their time. Four years ago, they met for the first time four days before Christmas. Two years ago, he rocked up to her family cabin, and they spent the days surrounding the holiday together, attempting to repair the broken relationship they had fallen into, and entering a much better new one, that’s lead them to where they are today. Last year, Bellamy proposed on Christmas morning, and this year, they got married.Christmas: it’s their time.





	And the years just keep getting brighter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote After All about two years ago now, and when I was finished, I added a reminder to my phone for a follow up fic on the 20th of Dec 2017. I had about two years to write it, so of course I started yesterday, which isn't a great idea when ur working full time. It also means I haven't proof read this as well as I probably should've w/e. I wanted to post it before I went to work.
> 
> Anyway, in this verse, Clarke and Bellamy get married 20/12/2017. When I was first writing I didn’t think about how it would be a weekday, or that they were kind of dicks for having their wedding so close to Christmas, but oh well. Here we are, and here is a fic literally just wedding smut.
> 
> If you haven't read After All, you won't be missing out on much other than some timeline stuff and touch of history. Clarke's birthday is also 21st of Dec, if that helps.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Okay, I really underestimated how difficult this would be to take off,” Clarke says, laugh small but fond as she drops her face into her hands.

She and Bellamy have been home for about ten minutes now, both tipsy and ridiculously happy, and both very much ready for some wedding night sex. Which would be going a lot better if Clarke’s dress didn’t have about a hundred buttons, but unfortunately it does. The heated energy that was all but vibrating between them as they were dropped off from the reception has lost some of its urgency, and now they’re mostly just laughing with each other, feeling goofy and in love.

Bellamy huffs out an amused breath, and Clarke looks over her shoulder to grin at him.

“I can go down on you again, if you want,” he offers, mouth tugging up into a smirk as his fingers work a little less frantically now, which seems to be working better for them. He nods at her to look back forward, and he leans in when she does, his lips pressing softly to the nape of her neck, making her shiver. “You did really seem to enjoy that,” he murmurs, low. “But I think it was mostly luck that I didn’t get lost in this dress the first time. It has a lot of fucking fabric.”

Clarke grins, ducking her head with another laugh. She managed to pull him away an hour or so into the reception, finding a spare room for them to have a moment alone in, and while she hadn’t been _planning_ on jumping him, it was impossible not to when he looked so good, tux fitted perfectly and eyes so bright for her. Her _husband_. She couldn’t help but drop to her knees and take his cock in her mouth, make him come quick and hard as his back was pressed against the door, and so of course Bellamy returned the favour only moments after he’d come down. Easing her onto the bed, pushing up the skirt of her wedding dress carefully and pulling her panties to the side before he licked into her cunt and thumbed at her clit, winding her up until she was gasping his name, pussy clenched around his tongue as he worked her through her release.

He may have fretted a little bit about her dress looking like it should when they were done, worried that he somehow ruined it, but it was still a lot of fun.

“It really does,” Clarke agrees, now. “I’m sorry I didn’t choose my dress by how easy it would be for you to eat me out while I was in it. Or how easy it would be for you to take it off.”

Bellamy laughs, once again leaning in to press a kiss to the back of her neck, so close and so warm and smelling so unbelievably _good._

“Don’t be,” he says. “I know I’ve said it about a thousand times already, but you look absolutely stunning.” And even though he really has told her dozens of times today, his words still make her flush with warmth and affection, and Clarke can’t help but turn around and lean up to press her lips to his, kissing him slow and sweet. “We don’t have to do anything tonight,” Bellamy reminds, when she pulls back, letting his forehead rest on hers, keeping her close. “It was a big day, and we’ll be busy tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow we’ll be bored on a plane for eight hours,” she counters, tilting her head quickly to press another brief kiss to Bellamy’s lips. 

It’s not like he’s wrong, exactly; it was a long day, between getting ready for the wedding, the ceremony and then the reception, and Clarke’s honestly pretty exhausted, the emotional high she’s been riding on all day easing now that they’re at home together, just the two of them. They’ll be flying over to Europe tomorrow evening for their honeymoon, too, and she knows at least part of the day will be spent getting last minute things organised before they head off.

But she also really, _really_ wants to fuck her husband for the first time. And it’s not like he doesn’t know how to push anything but need for him from her, when he wants.

“Plus,” Clarke adds, when he simply raises his eyebrows. “It’s my birthday in about an hour. I think orgasms would be a good present.”

“Oh, they would, would they?” Bellamy asks with a smirk, thumb sweeping over the column of her neck teasingly. “Getting married wasn’t enough?”

“I told you, that was for Christmas,” she says, not for the first time today.

It’s turned into sort of an inside joke between them, how Christmas has become their _time._ Four years ago, they met for the first time four days before Christmas. Two years ago, he rocked up to her family cabin, and they spent the days surrounding the holiday together, attempting to repair the broken relationship they had fallen into, and entering a much better new one, that’s lead them to where they are today. Last year, Bellamy proposed on Christmas morning, and this year, they got married.

Christmas: it’s their time.

“It’s self-centred to think getting married was for my birthday,” Clarke continues. “It happened because of the magic of Christmas.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Bellamy says, but she knows that she’s got him. He’s inching closer to her, and his eyes keep dropping to her lips.

“Yeah, but you married me anyway,” she says. “For Christmas. And now you can fuck me for my birthday.” She watches with delight as his eyes darken, flicking back to her own, and Clarke curls her fingers into the lapels of his tux jacket, pulls him closer. “ _Fuck me,_ Bellamy,” she says, and he’s on her in less than a second, claiming her mouth in a greedy kiss that has her moaning instantly.

His tongue sweeps past the seam of her lips and she opens for him immediately, the kiss deepening into something hot and wet and _perfect_ , and he backs her into their dresser slowly as his hands move to her back again, finding the column of buttons and starting to once again work on them, having much better luck than he was earlier. She feels the fleeting press of his fingers against her back with each button the he undoes, and it makes her shiver, makes her arch into his touch, but it doesn’t compare to the rush of arousal that comes when he pulls away from her all of a sudden, turns her around so that her back is to his front and she’s pressed against their dresser, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

Because it’s kind of unbelievably hot, seeing herself like this. In a gorgeous white dress that Bellamy’s trying to get off of her, the plaits in her hair rumpled by his fingers and the red stain of her lips smudged from his own.

The blushing bride about to be fucked by her husband.

She catches her bottom lip between her teeth as she watches Bellamy in the mirror, his hands moving slowly down her back as he unbuttons the bodice. Even with how affected she can tell he is, with his cock stiffening where it’s pressed against her and his eyes growing impossibly dark with lust, he’s still so careful, not wanting to ruin her dress, and it’s so unbelievably sweet that Clarke almost can’t take it. When he finally gets it all the way undone, he brings his eyes up to hers again, keeps them steady as he leans in to press his lips to the crook of her neck.

“I think the only thing more gorgeous than you in this dress today, will be you out of it,” he murmurs, and Clarke would roll her eyes at the line, but then he’s bringing his hands to her shoulders, pulling the dress down and off her carefully. He helps her step out of it before standing back up himself, and his eyes wander her body hungrily, taking in the matching lacy cream panties and bustier she’s got on, a set he hasn’t seen yet. “Fuck, you look perfect,” he says in a breath, a little desperately, and Clarke bites back a smile. “Okay, on the bed, baby.”

He watches as she settles herself on their bed, leaning back on her elbows, getting comfortable, his eyes dark and gleaming with desire, and then he picks up her dress, hangs it on a coat hanger, and drapes it over their armchair, because of course he does. Clarke bites back her laugh, and Bellamy smiles a little sheepishly even as he slips out of his tux jacket and goes to loosen his bowtie.

But he still looks so _good,_ and so Clarke shakes her head.

“Leave the rest on,” she says, and Bellamy smirks, hands dropping from his bowtie.

“Whatever you want, princess,” he says, only pausing now to slip off his shoes before he follows her onto their bed. And seriously, there’s something so incredibly hot about a guy in formalwear, let alone the man you’re in love with in the tux you just _married_ him in. She’s not sure she’s seen anything better in her life.

He settles beside her, and Clarke doesn’t waste any time in pulling him down for another kiss, starting it slow and sweet, just the soft slide of his lips against hers, the smallest hint of tongue as Bellamy rolls over to be on top of her, one hand holding him up while the other cradles her face gently. But it doesn’t last long, not with how much Clarke already needs him; it’s only a minute before she’s aching for more, and as she slips her hands from Bellamy’s chest up to his dark, messy curls, and _tugs_ , she gets it.

Bellamy growls as he leans back to look at her, expression flashing when he sees what must be the mixture of her need and a challenge in her eyes, and a moment later he’s crashing back down to her, mouth moving quick and hot against hers in an instant.

He swallows her moan as he sweeps his tongue into her mouth, and the hand cradling her face moves down, giving one breast a teasing squeeze before it continues down to the apex of her thighs, slipping beneath her lace panties to unsurprisingly find her already wet, already so turned on by him.

“God, you feel perfect,” he murmurs against her lips, low and warm. “Already so wet for me, princess.” His fingers tease her pussy, sliding between her folds to gather her arousal before circling her clit, and Clarke whimpers with the first pulse of sharp pleasure it brings. “Feel good, baby?”

“So good, Bell,” she says, fingers curling into his hair to pull him away a little more, needing some air as his fingers work magic at her clit, already sending jolts of pleasure through her.

Bellamy doesn’t miss a beat, though, simply shifts to bring his mouth to her jaw, and then her neck, leaving wet kisses and teasing bites as he begins to shuffle down her body. When he reaches her breasts, he stops rubbing at her clit briefly to pull her bustier down, just enough to get her tits free from the cups of it, and when the slick touch of her arousal on his fingers gets on the swell of her breast, he simply leans down to lick the taste off of her.

“I don’t want this off just yet,” he murmurs, nosing at the bustier, and then his hand is back at her pussy, his thumb once again circling her clit as his tongue does the same to her nipple, making her absolutely ache for him.

He laves at her breast, mouth closing over her nipple and tongue flicking it back and forth teasingly until she feels it form a hard peak in his mouth, and then he moves onto her other one, giving it the exact same attention, sending shivers of pleasure and anticipation straight to her cunt, still being teased by Bellamy’s fingers. When he leans back up to look at her, Clarke can only imagine what he sees: skin flushed pink, nipples hard, lips puffy and eyes with barely a slither of blue in them.

“God, you look perfect,” he says, and if it were possible for her to blush anymore, she would. “Get a hand on those gorgeous tits, princess. I want you to give them some more attention while I can’t.”

“Fuck,” she breathes out, already nodding quickly, bringing her hands to her tits to give them the same attention Bellamy just did, thumbs flicking over her nipples and feelings them stiffen beneath her touch, and Bellamy’s grin is wolfish as he watches her, eyes impossibly dark before he leans down and gets his mouth back on her, quicker this time. Lips and tongue and teeth leaving a trail of heat down Clarke’s chest, her stomach, before he finally settles between her thighs, pulling her panties down and getting her legs over his shoulders.

He noses at her inner thigh, and it already feels so good, his slight stubble against her smooth skin, the fabric of his crisp shirt beneath her legs, but then he’s leaning into her properly, getting his first taste with a long sweep of his tongue, and it’s even better.

“Fuck, Bell,” she moans, dropping her head back as she feels a rush of arousal pool at her cunt, and he squeezes her hip in response.

He laps at her slowly at first, just winding her up with the teasing stroke of his tongue between her pussy lips, circling her clit, but apparently he can’t hold himself back for long, because it’s only a minute before he dips into her properly, tongue feeling fucking incredible as he presses it into her cunt, as he moans with the taste of her. And the pleasure builds quickly from there, simmering beneath her skin, making it flushed and heated as he fucks her perfectly with his tongue. He shifts the hand curled at her hip to her clit, touch gentle but enough to still have Clarke jerking up into him, and between her own hands on her tits sending small pulses of heat straight to her cunt, and Bellamy’s hands and tongue _teasing_ her cunt, it doesn’t take long.

“I’m close,” she says, her words not much more than a breath as she drops a hand to curl her fingers desperately into his hair, and he keeps going, warm pleasure pooling at her core and spreading from her pussy throughout her whole body, until it’s all too much and she breaks, the wave of euphoria crashing over her.

She comes with a broken moan, cunt fluttering around Bellamy’s tongue as her legs tremble either side of his head, and he works her through it like he always does, easing slightly on her clit as he drinks up her arousal.

Clarke opens her eyes in a daze, once she’s come down from the high, to see him crawling back up to her, placing soft, loving kisses to her heated skin; just by her hips, on the small swell of her stomach, right where her bustier starts, the curve of her breasts and the column of her neck, before finally landing on her lips. Her arousal coats his tongue, and she kisses it off of him slowly, languidly.

When he pulls away, she smiles up at him, slow and warm, receiving the same grin from Bellamy. He’s still in his tux, and it’s a lot more rumpled now than it was when they were standing together at the altar earlier in the day, but it’s still a little ridiculous how good he looks in it.

“Better than getting lost under my dress?” She teases, and he laughs, ducking his head into her neck before pulling back up to grin at her again.

“Jury’s still out, that was pretty hot,” he says, playful. “It’s lucky we weren’t in a church; I think that’d be considered pretty sinful.”

“Probably,” Clarke agrees, giggling softly. She lets her eyes roam up and down his form, take him in again, and she catches her lower lip between her teeth before she looks back to him. “You’re looking pretty hot yourself, you know,” she says, fingers curling into his shoulder and pulling him down slightly. “I might want you in that tux for a little longer. I think you’d look pretty good in it while you fuck me with your fingers.”

Bellamy’s eyes flash and he swallows hard. “Yeah?” He asks, his voice going impossibly deep.

“Only if you think you can give me one more before you’re too desperate to fuck me,” she says, teasing, biting back a smile when Bellamy huffs a small, indulgent laugh.

“I’m sure I can handle it,” he says, and before she can throw any further snark or challenging his way, he cuts her off with a hard kiss, one that has her whining instantly, as his hand slides back down to her cunt, as his fingers slide between her folds, already teasing her slit again.

He presses two fingers into her as he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue past her lips, and it feels perfect, this delicious weight that sends sparks of excitement through her. Clarke manages to unclasp her bustier and pull it free, getting her hands back on her tits properly, and it becomes a game of symmetry. His fingers curl hot and heavy to hit the sweet spot inside of her as he licks into her mouth, and Clarke mimics the movement with a soft squeeze of her breast, or the teasing flick of her nipple. Each time he speeds up one movement, the other follows pace, and Clarke does too, and it builds with pulses of pleasure at her core, as she begins to kiss him desperately, as she rolls her hips into his hand and feels her nipples harden beneath her fingers.

And she loves being eaten out, loves both how good it feels herself and how much Bellamy enjoys being between her thighs, but there’s something so _good_ about being fucked by his fingers. Something so good about them curled into her cunt, about having him by her side, in that goddamn fucking tux of his, kissing her like he can’t bare to stop, close enough that he’s consuming all of her senses.

“Your clit, baby,” he murmurs into her lips, in between kisses, no doubt feeling how close she is, the way her pussy is already fluttering slightly around his fingers. “Make yourself come.”

Clarke nods desperately, shifting one hand from her tits down to her cunt, and her clit is already wet from Bellamy’s earlier work when she presses two fingers to it and rubs small, tight circles. He swallows the whimper that escapes her mouth immediately, and takes the jerk of her hips into his hand with ease, and once again speeds up the pace he’s set, each thrust bringing her closer to the edge, the sharp pleasure at her clit joining it, until it all finally becomes too much and everything shatters.

Her back arches and her toes curl, and white, hot pleasure flows through her in waves, making her tremble with it, her cunt clenching around Bellamy’s fingers as he rides her through it and her kisses dissolving into wrecked pants.

She comes down slowly, to the feeling of Bellamy’s lips soft on her neck, his hand warm as he rubs soothingly at her hip, and it fills her with so much love and fondness she could probably burst with it. She cards her fingers through his hair, scratches at his scalp in the way that he loves, and unsurprisingly he pulls up to look at her, eyes flitting across her face as if to make sure she’s okay.

“Good?” He asks, and she smiles, warm and satisfied.

“Perfect,” she tells him, earning a slightly smug but mostly delighted smile from Bellamy. “I’m glad you held out,” she adds, now that she’s come down enough to appreciate teasing her husband, and Bellamy chuckles, planting a soft kiss to her jaw, already making her shiver again, already making desire spike in her veins. There’s just something about his touch that her body will never be able to resist.

“I’m glad you’re confident in my ability to make you come after four years,” he says, biting her shoulder playfully when she swats at him. Then he pushes himself up properly, and smiles down at her. “I really fucking love you, you know?”

Clarke softens, smiles back up at him as an overwhelming warmth spreads in her chest. “I really love you, too,” she says, leaning up to her elbows to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “And I’m really glad you’re my husband. It’s the perfect Christmas present.” He rolls his eyes, but it’s with an indulgence she knows means he thinks it, too. They’re both sappy about each other, it’s fine. And all she needs to do is pull her bottom lip between her teeth, and she’s got Bellamy’s full, lust-filled attention once more. “And I think it’s time I got to unwrap my Christmas present.”

Bellamy barks out a laugh, shaking his head. “I fucking hate that that line is working on me,” he says, and Clarke giggles as she pushes herself up properly, hand moving to his chest to bring him up with her.

“Sure you do,” she says, straddling his hips, grinning as she tugs at his bowtie. “And look at that, you’re even all wrapped up with a pretty bow on top.”

“You’re fucking ridiculous.”

“And yet you still married me,” Clarke points out,  _again_ , smile turning coy as she loosens his bowtie, pulls it off and throws it somewhere behind her. And then she leans in, gives him a quick, hot kiss, before pulling back to see his eyes darken, to feel his cock become impossibly hard beneath her.

He draws her back in only a second later, claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss, almost desperate with it, and it doesn’t take long then, for Clarke to unbutton his shirt and slide it down his shoulders and arms, feel the warmth of him beneath her fingers, the shift of his muscles under her touch. She unfastens his belt and frees it from his pants, and then it’s a dance of repositioning as she tries to pull his slacks down without breaking her lips from his, one that doesn’t work flawlessly, has them laughing into each other’s mouths, but still gets them where they’re trying to go.

Namely, Bellamy on his back, in nothing but his briefs, miles of warm golden skin and taut muscle beneath her, his cock hard and pressing hot and delicious right at her cunt.

“I really wanted to suck your cock again tonight,” she tells him, because it’s true. She loves taking him in her mouth, loves the heavy weight of him on her tongue, the taste of him as she slides up and down his length, the feel of him when he loses a bit of control and fucks right into her, fingers curled into her hair as her name tumbles desperately from his lips. But right now, and despite her earlier teasing to Bellamy, she’s not sure she can wait any longer. “But I’m hoping you don’t mind if I just ride you instead.”

His laugh comes out slightly choked, and he brings a hand up to scrub over his face, expression almost disbelieving. “I think I can manage,” he says, and Clarke grins, shuffling onto her knees so she can shift enough to pull Bellamy’s briefs down.

His cock springs free, hard and thick and gorgeous against his stomach, and Clarke’s sure she’ll never get sick of the sight, of how beautiful he looks like this, of the evidence of how much she still affects him. She takes him in her hand, flicking her thumb teasingly over the head and spreading the pre-cum that’s gathered, before getting back onto her knees and lining herself up.

Bellamy’s hands find her hips, and she gives herself a moment before she slowly sinks down onto him.

His cock stretches her perfectly, and she catches his eyes as his thumb strokes at her hip, gentle, just giving her a moment to adjust like he always does. And she can’t help but lean down, press her lips to his softly as the sweet sting of him eases, can’t help but smile fondly when she pushes back up again.  Her hands settle on his chest and she rolls her hips slowly against his, once, and then twice, just getting the feel of him like she always love to. But it’s not long until she needs more, and by the way Bellamy’s fingers begin to curl tight around her hips, she knows he’s feeling the same. She rises up, his cock dragging slow and perfect inside of her, before sinking right back down again, and if she was more patient she would go slow, build it up for them both, but she doesn’t have the capacity right now, wants nothing more than to get them both off hard and fast.

So instead, she settles into a quick rhythm that Bellamy matches with ease, and it’s not long before she can feel her release building again, tension coiling at her core and filling her veins as she finds the right angle, as Bellamy’s cock hits the perfect spot in her cunt over and over and over.

“Feels so good, Bell,” she moans, voice breaking a little as she drops her head back, as she worries her lip between her teeth.

“Yeah?” He asks, _urges,_ and she nods frantically, continuing to ride him quick, to chase her release. “What do you need, baby?” He murmurs, always so loving.“Tell me what you need and I’ll get you there.”

She doesn’t think she knows, but as soon as he says it the words are out her moth.  “Your fingers,” she says at once, and Bellamy all but growls at that, hand flexing on her hip before he once again finds her clit, begins to rub tight circles that have her moaning, have her whimpering, have her reaching for him desperately.

And thankfully he gets the message quickly, pushing up onto his hands, changing the angle but bringing them chest to chest, impossibly close, and he looks so good, eyes dark and hooded, expression drawn in pleasure, that she can’t help but crash towards him, find his mouth in a desperate kiss and pour everything she’s feeling into it, the heat and the pleasure and the _love._ It builds, Bellamy fucking up into her as she grinds right back down on his cock, as his fingers work her clit, sending jolts of pleasure to the tips of her fingers and toes, as her lips move against his, hot and wet and _perfect,_ until there’s nothing left but the intense pleasure he’s giving her and the overwhelming love she feels for him, and she’s keening as the wave breaks, crashes right down on her.

She comes with Bellamy’s name on her lips, her _husband’s_ name, and it’s never felt so sweet before.

He flips them around as her mind is still unraveling, getting her on her back as he settles above her, in the cradle of her thighs, and then he’s fucking into her desperately, quick and hard to chase his own release, Clarke coaxing him to follow with the tight clench of her pussy and words of sweet encouragement, and it’s only another half minute before he’s coming too, pulsing deep inside of her with a broken moan, his mouth at her neck.

It takes them both a long minute to come back to their senses fully, Clarke with her arms wrapped around Bellamy, keeping him close as she moves her hands up his back and to his shoulders, as she cards her fingers into his hair, presses soft kisses wherever she can reach him, as he nuzzles into the crook of her neck.

“I love you,” he murmurs, the words against her skin, sending small sparks of warmth through her, and Clarke feels her smile grow, so incredibly happy to have him with her.

“I love you, too,” she says, using her hold on his curls to pull him back up, to look at her. His eyes are soft and warm, and she knows he’s probably feeling about the same amount of overwhelming love for her as she is for him. “Husband.”

Bellamy smiles too, slow and sweet. “Wife,” he says, leaning in to kiss her again, like he can’t possibly get enough of her. “Today was perfect.”

“Yeah,” Clarke says. “I told you: Christmas is our time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leaving comments/kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
